


Зуд

by Ellfella



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: But mostly fluff, Chronic Pain, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kija-centric, M/M, Past Abuse, headcanon that Kija deals with chronic pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: — Знаешь, Ки-Джа, врать нехорошо, — сказал Джи-Ха, устраиваясь в тени. Искры солнечного света, пробивавшегося сквозь листья, отражались в его лиловых глазах. Джи-Ха растянулся под деревом; выглядел он так, будто ему уютно, и при этом казался удивительно довольным собой.Ки-Джа борется с незначительным источником раздражения — и обнаруживает кое-что куда более тревожное.





	Зуд

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Rippling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6229990) by [OMGitsgreen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen).
> 
> Thanks a lot for such a good work! It was a pleasure for me to translate it :)
> 
> Больше моих фанфиков и переводов на [diary.ru](http://la-ora.diary.ru).  
> Регистрируйся по инструкции [здесь](http://goo.gl/szPlfx), чтобы прочесть их :)

Спина Ки-Джа болела, ощущение стянутости и зуда вокруг складчатых шрамов пробегало по телу, будто разделяя его на части. Это происходило от случая к случаю. Чаще, чем Ки-Джа готов был признать. Обычно — когда погода менялась с холодной на теплую, как будто смена времен года вырывала что-то из-под его кожи. Чувство было таким, будто чьи-то когти собирают кожу на его спине, сжимают ее и пронзают, даже если для таких ощущений не находилось очевидной причины. Ки-Джа просто всегда просыпался вот так. Он мог только двигать руками, и его шея напрягалась, пока он пытался улечься поудобнее. В итоге он окончательно сдался и решил встать пораньше. 

Дома, в деревне Белого дракона, когда такое случалось, бабушка всегда старалась не плакать, пока накрывала его спину лоскутами ткани, пропитанными горячей водой. За закрытыми дверями она молила отца Ки-Джа освободить того от проклятия, возложенного на его плечи. Ки-Джа хотел утешить ее, сказать, что он уверен: это не отцовское проклятие, но, что бы он ни говорил, ничего не изменялось. 

— Ты рано встал, — заметил Юн, готовивший завтрак. Ки-Джа улыбнулся ему, тупая боль как раз прокатилась по шее. Сейчас Ки-Джа мог не обращать на нее особого внимания, но в дальнейшем все должно было измениться. 

— Да, я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — спросил Ки-Джа у Юна, и тот указал в направлении выстиранных вещей, развешанных на дереве. 

— Можешь принести их сюда? _Осторожно_. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты понаделал в них дырок, — сказал Юн с предупреждением, в котором тепла было не больше, чем в зимнем ветре. 

Ки-Джа направился к дереву, приблизился к нему и немедленно ощутил новую волну неприятных ощущений, заставивших его лицо скривиться без всякого на то желания, скорчить гримасу и, снова же, без всякого желания, выпустить драконьи когти. Ки-Джа тут же опустил свою драконью руку, потряс ею, прежде чем вытянуть более безопасную для выстиранных вещей человеческую руку (подчинявшуюся ему с таким же трудом, но куда с меньшей потенциальной угрозой). Сняв высохшую одежду, Ки-Джа вернулся в лагерь. Остановившись, чтобы опустить вещи, он принялся наблюдать, как остальные выходят из палаток. 

— Доброе утро, белый дракон, парнишка! — прощебетал Зено, опускаясь рядом с Юном — и костром. Хак зевнул и вытянул ноги, устроившись на бревне, Шинья повел себя приблизительно так же. 

— Доброе утро, — отозвался Юн. 

— Хорошо спалось? — спросила Йона с жизнерадостной улыбкой. Ки-Джа увидел череду кивков и услышал согласное бормотание. 

— За исключением того, что Ки-Джа как следует меня пнул, — сказал Джи-Ха, хлопнув Ки-Джа по спине. Ки-Джа тут же почувствовал, как неприятное чувство возвращается, но никак не отреагировал. 

— А... прости меня, Джи-Ха, — слабо сказал Ки-Джа. 

Улыбка Джи-Ха на мгновение померкла, но тут же вернулась на свое законное место.

***

— Знаешь, Ки-Джа, врать нехорошо, — сказал Джи-Ха, устраиваясь в тени. Искры солнечного света, пробивавшегося сквозь листья, отражались в его лиловых глазах. Джи-Ха растянулся под деревом; выглядел он так, будто ему уютно, и при этом казался удивительно довольным собой. Именно так Джи-Ха выглядел почти всегда, излучая одновременно зрелость и понимание, чему Ки-Джа слегка завидовал: он сам никогда не чувствовал бы себя таким расслабленным в собственной шкуре. — Или ты необычайно добр ко мне сегодня, или с тобой что-то не так. 

Ки-Джа посмотрел на Джи-Ха удивленно: чувствовать границу между тенью и солнечным теплом у себя на плечах было бы куда более приятно. Они только что закончили тренировочный поединок, и Ки-Джа думал, что ему прекрасно удается бороться с болью. Но взгляд Джи-Ха был устремлен прямо на него, и Ки-Джа не мог позволить себе опустить плечи. 

— Моя спина сегодня тревожит меня, но, пожалуйста, не говори Юну или принцессе. Правда, я в порядке, — сказал Ки-Джа с, как он надеялся, убедительной улыбкой. 

— Почему не говорить? — обеспокоенно спросил Джи-Ха. 

— Это не рана, — склонив голову набок, попытался объяснить Ки-Джа. — Я бы не хотел никого беспокоить, если даже не ранен. 

— Ты, проблемный... — сказал Джи-Ха, поднимаясь и осторожно беря Ки-Джа за руку. — То, что это не рана, не значит, что твоя боль ненастоящая. Пойдем. 

Ки-Джа был рад, что ему не нужно скрывать желание поморщиться от боли, пока Джи-Ха вел его назад в лагерь. Джи-Ха почти затащил его в палатку и велел оставаться там. Так Ки-Джа и поступил, хотя его смущение все возрастало, пока Джи-Ха не вернулся. 

— Снимай одежду, я положу это тебе на спину, — сказал Джи-Ха, подразумевая принесенные им куски ткани и дымящуюся в тазу горячую воду. 

— Это не обязательно! — Ки-Джа попытался спорить, но, видя решимость Джи-Ха, вздохнул и сделал, как было сказано, чувствуя взгляд Джи-Ха и секундную паузу перед тем, как тот приступил к лечебной процедуре. Ки-Джа не мог удержаться от блаженного вздоха, когда ткань легла ему на спину, от того, чтобы в конце концов растаять, когда желанный жар ослабил донимавшую боль и пришло долгожданное облегчение. 

— Лучше? — спросил Джи-Ха. Он сидел рядом, скрестив ноги, и посчитал хмыканье Ки-Джа достаточным ответом. — Я рад. В самом деле, Ки-Джа, ты ведь уже взрослый. Я не должен за тобой присматривать. 

— Прости, я знаю, что ты всегда переживаешь, — сказал Ки-Джа, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я это ценю. 

— Смотреть на меня так — просто возмутительно, — проворчал Джи-Ха, и Ки-Джа только моргнул в ответ. 

— Что? — спросил он, растерянный. В чем дело? Джи-Ха всегда говорил, что от него много хлопот, и он просто хотел выразить благодарность...

Выражение лица Джи-Ха заставило мысли Ки-Джа споткнуться на полпути. Ки-Джа вряд ли сумел бы описать это выражение, но оно вызвало у него странное чувство, заставившее моментально позабыть о боли в спине. Ки-Джа смотрел, как Джи-Ха тянется, чтобы бережно убрать повлажневшие пряди волос с его щеки. Это прикосновение было легким, мягким и исполненным значения. Они оба вдруг замерли, глядя друг на друга, никто не отодвигался и не мог полностью принять это чувство. Ки-Джа хотел что-то сказать, что угодно, но понял, что слова застревают в горле. Джи-Ха придвинулся ближе, прижал вторую руку к поверхности шрамов. Это было приятно, а потом Ки-Джа почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к шее. Странный звук сорвался с его губ, заставив Джи-Ха отшатнуться, и Ки-Джа внезапно почувствовал, что его щеки горят — наверное, так же, как у Джи-Ха. 

— Я... я буду снаружи, — сказал Джи-Ха, прижав руку ко рту, и поспешно покинул палатку. 

Ки-Джа прижал ладонь к шее, которая пылала так, что боль в спине сразу показалась далекой и ненастоящей. Тепло, пронизавшее его, стерло боль почти в мгновение ока.

А Джи-Ха считал, что с ним много хлопот, подумал Ки-Джа со странным раздражением.

Он сам не знал, почему его сердце бьется так часто.


End file.
